


C is for Cum

by Vanibabe



Series: The ABC's [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Collars, Facials, Filthy rich Tony, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, SO MUCH CUM!, Too much cum?, a lot of cum, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: C is for Cum- The ABC with Peter and Tony (Starker come through)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The ABC's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	C is for Cum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

Peter happily skipped down the hallway to Mr Stark's office, his crop top occasionally flopping up and down and showing off his toned stomach and little bralette. 

"Good morning Mr Coulson! You are up early too today. Did you have a meeting with Mr Stark and that's why he left so quickly?" Peter stopped in front of Phil and smiled at him. 

"Hello Peter, I did have a meeting with Tony, yes. And 9 AM isn't exactly that early." Phil chuckled and couldn't stop his eyes from giving Peter a look all over. 

"But I wanted to make breakfast in bed today and Mr Stark didn't have the time to put my collar on before he left." Peter pouted. 

"I apologise for that Peter but why did Tony take it off in the first place?" Phil asked and glanced at Peter's mating bite. 

"Well...uh..." He blushed. "It's been about a year now so it started to look faded and I was really upset about it so Mr Stark renewed the mark and bit me again last night... Kinda hurts though." Peter mumbled towards the end. 

"It hurts? Your mark isn't supposed to hurt at all. Tony was probably all over with his mind again and forgot to heal it properly!" A strong scent of angry Alpha hit Peter and his nostrils flared. 

"M-mr Coulson sir, it's fine. I'll tell him just that." Peter was really embarrassed now. 

While talking Phil was already slamming open the office doors and started yelling at Tony. 

"Shield won't be letting you work as an Avenger if you start neglecting your Omega, Stark! You should've cancelled the meeting and took care of Peter, this time it would have been a legitimate excuse!" 

Phil walked over to Tony and slammed his hands down on the desk. "How careless can an Alpha be and renew a mark without healing it properly and leaving his Omega without his collar, this is a warning Stark. Now take care of your Omega." 

Phil huffed and the angry scent of Alpha dimmed down before he took a sharp turn and left.  
Peter slowly and carefully walked inside the office, whimpering and smelling like distressed Omega, so sour. Tony whipped his head around and quickly walked over to scoop up Peter, kicking the door closed. 

"I'm so sorry baby boy, Alpha wasn't thinking correctly and neglected you. And on our anniversary too, such a bad Alpha." Tony sat down on the couch and comforted Peter with his natural Italian coffee scent and pets. 

"A-alpha not bad, best Alpha... J-just forgot, is fine." Peter tried his best not to cry. 

"Peter, Omega look at me." A slight Alpha-voice coming out. Peter looked up immediately. 

"Marking and biting you is an important task and bonding experience in a relationship and the Alpha should never neglect you before the healing and after care is properly done and you are satisfied. I'm sorry that I didn't do what I was supposed to do Omega, please accept my apology and let me make it up to you." Tony explained, a sweet smell of vanilla and chocolate surrounding Peter. 

It's true that Peter didn't know what an Alpha had to do and how he should be treated but Tony was always patient and explained it to him, always asking for permission and acceptance. 

The Omega leads the relationship not the Alpha. 

"I-I... I accept and Alpha is forgiven." Peter wiped his eyes and straightened his back, giving back the scent of his acceptance, cinnamon and sugar. 

"Thank you Omega, now let's take care of your bite before we'll get on a little getaway for our anniversary." Tony put Peter on the couch then stood up. 

"I know just the thing that will heal your bite up real nice." Tony took off his suit jacket before unbuckling his belt. 

"What is it Alpha?" Peter asked and looked at him expectantly. 

"How about a sweet nice and delicious cream pie?" Tony opened his pants and pulled out his cock. 

"Do you want me to suck Alpha?" Peter licked his lips. 

"No, this is all about you baby boy. Just relax and let Alpha take care of you." Tony started fisting his cock. 

"W-why is your cock so big today Alpha... and so red and your balls!" Peter gasped. 

"Baby" Tony grunts as he goes faster. "It's our anniversary, you smell so good today." He moans. "It's making my Alpha crazy and ready to breed. We have to talk about... Bout... That." 

Peter blushed. "You wanna breed me? Make me pregnant and round with pups?" Peter looked down and rubbed his stomach. "I'll be big and round with so many pups because Alpha is so healthy." Peter purred. 

Tony was grunting and groaning. "Keep talking babe." 

"I'll be so big that I can't move without my strong big Alpha carrying me or just stay in bed all day where I can nurse my Alpha and even let him pamper me." Peter moaned softly. 

"I wanna carry Alpha's pups." 

Tony groaned loudly and came. And he came. He came all over Peter's face and neck as well as his collar bone. It just spurted out cum for what felt like minutes. Peter moaned as he felt the Alpha's cum cover his face and neck so he opened his mouth wider and let Tony come on his tongue too. 

"Fuck baby." When Tony was done he collapsed onto the couch and looked at Peter. Cum was pooling on his collar bones, sliding down his neck, dripping from his tongue and hanging onto his cheek. It was beautiful, beautifully filthy. 

"Thank you Alpha." Peter said after swallowing and while licking up as much as he can. 

"You are welcome Omega, your bite should heal nicely now." Tony grumbled and started smelling satisfied.

"So when I'm going to be bred and pregnant?" Peter asked innocently, licking up a drop of cum from his lips. 

Tony groaned loudly. "Let's get your collar and then I'm going to buy you an island or something." 

Peter smiled widely and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hoped you liked it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~


End file.
